Welcome to the family'
by SilverRibbon
Summary: And what if Toharu got her wish and was alowed into the family? Becarefull what you wish for.(I do not own FB, I only borrow!)
1. Default Chapter

Toharu was surprised to find the a corner of a small envelope sticking out from her bedroom door "What's this?" she asked curiously letting her book bag slide to the floor turning the door handle Toharu pushed the door gently open and plucked the small envelope off the floor. Walking into her room Toharu sat at her desk and examined the envelope. It was addressed to her in thick flowing back kanji, sliding one finger under the flap Toharu opened the envelope and pulled out a small sheet of paper folded in half about the side of a business card, flipping the note open she read with wide eyes the delicate flowing script  
  
Toharu,  
You will come to see me  
at four this afternoon. Tell no one,  
come alone,  
  
~Akito  
  
Her eyes widened , Akito? The beautiful handwriting was his? Why did the head of the Sohma clan want to see her? Toharu nervously glanced at her clock it was three, if she was going to make it to the main house in time she would have to leave soon. After a quick change of clothes Toharu quietly snuck down the stairs and out the door. She could hear the normal chatter floating out from the living room, Kyo and Yuki were at it again arguing about some small thing and Shigure was of course putting in his two cents occasionally. Toharu caught the buss with little waiting and pondered during the ride how something could take so long and yet be over so quickly.  
  
Exiting the buss Toharu stood in front of the gate for a few moments before slipping quietly inside. It was beautiful really, late spring left her touches all over the main yard with sakura petals falling like delicate pink snow to coat the ground and sweeten the air. Her footsteps sounded unbelievable loud as she walked across the courtyard and Toharu wondered how such a beautiful place could be so sad. In a house stetting this large one would expect the sounds of daily life to liven the air, but the Sohma house was silent no children played outside nor housewife's gardening or doing laundry. Despite her best efforts Toharu could not help but notice how much like a graveyard the place felt.  
  
Reaching the doors Toharu paused again before going in, was she ready to face Akito again? Last time she had met the volatile head of the house things had been explosive to say the least, but like it or not she would have to go in, the risk of making him even angrier by being late was something she would not hazard. Only a complete lunatic would porously make the head of the Sohma house upset. Toharu extended a hand to slide the door open as a soft darkly velvet voice shattered the eerie silence somehow without making it feel any less like the cursed place it was.  
  
"Come into the garden."  
  
The voice purred softly and Toharu glanced around nervously stepping back from the door. The garden? Which garden Toharu's mind spun as she attempted to place the direction the voice came from and wondered how many gardens a house this massive had.  
  
"The garden is around the corner of the side house Mrs. Honda, you didn't know?"  
  
Toharu winced at the condescending sarcasm in the silken tone; Akito knew very well she didn't know the layout of the Sohma house very well. His words were carefully structured to drive home the fact that she did not belong in this place. Toharu hurried around the corner of the side house only slowing her steps as she rounded the corner, Toharu didn't want to appear flustered in front of her 'host' she was sure that would only make things worse. Plastering her usual smile on her face (although it was a touch more nervous than usual) Toharu took in the seen before her.  
  
Akito Sohma half reclined on the small garden porch, pale robes off the softest blue and white clothing his almost frail form. Propped up on cushions Akito smiled coolly at her and gestured to a small tea setting and the empty mat opposite of him "Sit." It was more of an order than a request. Toharu walked over feeling the weight of Akito's ebony gaze every step, dropping to her knees properly on the mat in front of him Toharu's nervousness got the better of her and she found herself talking to try and relive the  
  
" I got your message.."  
  
she started brightly. Akito pored tea into the cup infront of Toharu and she noticed it's deep red color and bitter sent, perhaps it was a medicinal tea? Akito's voice sharp and cold as a blade of ice cut in  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Akito snorted as if Toharu was a fool, after all if she hadn't gotten his summons why would she be at his house? Akito set the teapot down and gazed at Toharu expectantly, it took her a moment to realize what he was waiting for then scooped up the pot and poured tea into his cup much less gracefully than he had, although she did manage not to spill any. Setting the teapot down with a soft relived sigh Toharu tried to remain sitting upright properly and watched as Akito lifted his tea up to his lips and took a small sip all the while watching her over the rim.  
  
"You have often said Mrs. Honda how you wish to stay with our family, are your words still the same? Despite any consequences that may follow?"  
  
Toharu took her own warm cup into her hands marveling at the thinness of the expensive porcelain cup, the delicate form of a bird was painted across the cup and the Chinese kanji for bird or Rooster clarified underneath "Yes!" she stifled her outburst and tried to precede with more..ah decorum "I mean yes, everyone has been so kind to me. And I have..well I've come to feel like the Sohma's are family to me." She glanced up to see black rage in Akito's eyes, but strangely enough it cooled, and he smiled slightly a disturbing act for Akito.. as his smiles usually sat as a harbinger to disaster. The head of the sohma house nodded and inclined his head gently toward her untouched tea, Toharu blushed at her rudeness and lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip. Then nearly spit it out all over Akito! IT was terrible! As bitter as it had smelled and slightly thicker than normal tea giving it a upsetting consistency. Toharu took one look at Akito however and forced herself to swallow the liquid. Akito smiled again and brushed hair out of his face with a flick of his hand, continuing to sip his tea. Silence rained in the courtyard for several minutes then while Toharu battled to not only keep down the first swallow of the bitter tea, but finish the contents in her cup too!  
  
Finally, feeling quite ill Toharu finished her tea and set the cup down, the gentle tap of the cup being placed on the tray was echoed by what Toharu realized was Akito setting down his own cup.  
  
"Very well." Akito purred dark amusement evident in his face as Toharu glanced up.  
  
"What?" Toharu said startled and was even more shocked when a moment later the Sohma clan head grasped her jaw in a grip far to strong for his frail looking frame and in an instant leaned forward placing his lips on her own.  
  
Toharu froze in shock her mind unable to deal with the knowledge that at that moment Akito was kissing her, and it wasn't a light peck either.Toharu felt his tongue slide along her lips then dart into her mouth and a sharp pain before he pulled back. Keeping his lips next to her ear Akito chuckled  
  
"Welcome to the Family Toharu."  
  
And then blackness crashed down on her, and Toharu was swallowed up in it. Toharu was dreaming she knew this, standing in wide-open field long grasses rippled under the star-studded sky.  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
a voice said from around her feet and Toharu glanced down to see.a large dog talking to her.  
  
"Toharu blinked at the dog "Ah, yes?" she said sounding strange even to her own ears. "You had better hurry if you are late you will not get into the party." The dog stated mater of factly and started to walk across the meadow. Toharu felt completely confused and followed along behind the dog.  
  
"Excuse me, but what party would that be?"  
  
The dog kept walking but glanced over his shoulder at her "God's party of course, you received an invite didn't you? That is why we are all here."  
  
"We?" she echoed and infront of the dog shapes began to solidify and Toharu could make out the zodiac animals in front of and behind the dog and her in line.  
  
She was in the Zodiac party Toharu realized, the one from the story. but why was she in line?  
  
" But why was I invited?" she asked the dog urgently as they neared heaven's gate. "Because it wouldn't be a party with out you. "  
  
Toharu gaped "But I'm not.." and was compelled to look down. Bright light enveloped Toharu and her scream was drowned into nothing ness. Toharu groaned and shielded her eyes with an arm, the setting sun sent glaring rays onto her face and she sat up feeling dizzy to find herself sitting up against the front gates of the sohma house facing the road. Something shifted in her lap and Toharu glanced down to see the tea cup from earlier with a folded piece of paper inside. Shakily Toharu opened her second mysterious note for the day and read it.  
  
The necessary arrangements over your custody will be made, all Sohma's must in their proper place. The cup is now yours to take care of, risk no harm to it.  
  
The note needed no signature; Toharu recognized the flowing style from the first note. Cupping the cup to her chest gently Toharu rose shakily to her feet and went to the buss stop wondering what she would tell everyone when arrived home..? 


	2. Dreams of reality

Dream of Reality..  
Welcome to the family chapter 1,  
  
Toharu had planned on sneaking in the front door at first, but thought better of it. Surly by now someone would have noticed she wasn't at home. Sneaking in would only draw more attention and make her look like she was trying to hide something. So Toharu simply walked cheerfully in the front door instead.  
  
Yuki was sitting in a chair watching the front door and jumped to his feat when Toharu came in the door, Yuki looked both relived and very concerned. It wasn't like Toharu to take off without letting anyone know where she was going to be. "Toharu!" he cried.  
  
"Toharu?!"  
  
Shigure's voice echoed from the living room followed by the man's dark haired head as the older Sohma popped his head into the entrance way, a hug smile lighting up his face at the site of her.  
  
Kyo burst into the entranceway, pushing his way past Shigure who moved to one side at the last moment to avoid a forced merger with the doorsill.  
  
"Toharu! Where the hell have you been?!" Kyo half snarled.  
  
Toharu almost sobbed in relief viewing all of the usual antics, she knew Kyo's harsh words were just his way of expressing his concern. If it had been possible Toharu would have hugged each one of the guys.  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying everyone, I was just feeling a little stifled today after school and went for a walk."  
  
Toharu laughed, "I guess I lost track of the time.."  
  
Kyo made a face and folded his arms, he was still pissed but he would accept her apology for now. Yuki just smiled his soft winsome smile concern still prevalent in his eyes  
  
"As long as you home safe Toharu. Did you enjoy your walk?" Yuki asked softly.  
  
Toharu felt further relived as the boys seemed to accept her story without much questioning if any. She would have felt less relived if she had been paying attention to the oldest Sohma in the room.  
  
Shigure was not smiling, or rather he was but the smile did not reach his eyes. Despite her cheerful words, the zodiac dog could sense there was something wrong with Toharu's story.  
  
Why had Toharu looked so relived when Kyo and Yuki seemed to accept her excuse without questioning? She wasn't telling them something, that Shigure was sure of. he was an expert when it came to secrets.and contrary to his often-silly behavior this particular Sohma could arguably be the most dangerous under Akito.  
  
People didn't often notice, but once in a while the dark steal in his eyes would peek through truly chilling. But now wasn't the time to press things and Shigure grinned,  
  
"Of course she did, but now she is home to cook for us?"  
  
He almost whimpered comically. His eyes wide and watering as he gazed up at Toharu.for the three seconds he could anyway, before Kyo and Yuki's fists impacted with the top of his head causing the dog to face-plant into the floor.  
  
"And what is wrong with what I cooked?" Yuki said frostily "Like she wants to cook this late moron, she's probably tierd" Kyo snarled  
  
Shigure might have replied except he was currently flat on the floor with little zodiac animals floating about his head.  
  
Toharu laughed, "Oh, it's no problem. Honestly! I want to cook!"  
  
Kyo and Yuki gave her skeptical looks.  
  
" I mean it! There is a new recipe I bought all the ingredients this morning, I don't want them to go to waste!" she reassured them slipping her shoes off and heading from the foyer into the kitchen.  
  
Shigure miraculously recovered and popped up from the floor smiling "Wonderful! I'll just keep these two out of your way then." He commented referring to Kyo and Yuki..who both gave him evil looks again. Looks that went unnoticed by the grinning older man.  
  
Toharu was relived for Shigure's help, although she was unsure how he knew she wanted alone time Toharu had the feeling that somehow Shigure had known. Cooking the meal went along easily this night, and that was lucky for Toharu as the headache that had been with her upon awakening outside the Sohma main house that afternoon had lessened but not gone away. The headache was like a constant light pressure behind her eyes and Toharu shook her head a few times in a futile attempt to rid herself of the almost tangible pain.  
  
The rest of the evening, the two hours they had left before bedtime anyway. went smoothly. Toharu had managed to act normal. The evenings strangeness seamed to be forgotten as the night went on and Toharu found herself laying in bed looking up at the shadows of tree braches swaying across her moonlight - slivered ceiling.  
  
Reaching over Toharu slipped the delicate teacup out of it's resting place in the bedside nightstand. Holding it gingerly between her fingertips Toharu turned it slowly around looking at it in the pale silvery moonlight. She couldn't stop picturing the events with Akito in her mind over and over again. Eventually her eyelids begin to droop and Toharu came to the conclusion that she would act like nothing had happened until something came up so she needed to mention the event.  
  
After all maybe if she didn't mention it things would settle down a bit, Akito was a very strange man. It was likely that some other inner family event would soon drag his attention away from her right? Well that was what she chooses to believe anyway, she had to for her peace of mind. Toharu set the cup back into its resting place rolling over and drifting into a restless sleep.  
  
A voice, soft at first started to become louder with time. Other voices joined in, a conversation bussed softly around Toharu. Slowly blinking her eyes and opening them Toharu found herself looking at a crisp blue sky, wispy clouds drifting across the expanse and long blades of grass surrounding her on all sides. "aha?" she breathed startled and sat up, bursting out of her grass screen to find herself in an expansive field that apparently went on forever or atlest as far as the eye could see.  
  
The conversation floating in the air came from several other people standing or sitting near by, women and men all were dressed strangely in an exotic old style that Toharu guessed could be Chinese. Blinking wide-eyed she looked about trying to make out what was being said.  
  
".is what I heard." "No.that couldn't.." "Devastated, never show his face.again..must have..to die." "...is harsh...forever..?" "I don't like that..., he should be punished as well." " But there is no proof, and you know how he is.."  
  
Toharu noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced to her left were a truly handsome man sat in the grass in a relaxed manner. Dressed in a dark blue men's kimono with a black over coat trimmed in silver, his long black hair was pulled back into a high and handsome ponytail and silver arm guards glinted at his wrists. Strangely enough Toharu noted she was barefoot with only fine silk wrapping decoratively winding up to his ankles. As she glanced at him, the handsome stranger turned dark brown eyes on her and smiled, then looked back out over the grass "Welcome back. You are well I hope?"  
  
Toharu gasped and leaned back a bit recognizing his voice as that of the dog from her first dream. But he was a man now, not a dog..could she be mistaken? "Welcome back?" she asked "But I've never been here before, where am I?" Toharu paused and quickly added "Oh, I'm doing very well thank you for asking. And you?" She didn't want to be thought rude or offend the other.  
  
He raised one elegant eyebrow "Don't you remember Lady Toharu? We met on the way to the party."  
  
Toharu's eyes widened farther, she knew it! He was the dog from her dream! "But I am being rude, I see that you are still sleeping inside." He smiled mysteriously Toharu bit her lip "Um, sir.. I don't understand what's going on. I don't want to be a bother, I can be a bother sometimes I know, but could you maybe tell me alittle about what is going on. Any maybe what everyone is talking about?"  
  
He smiled and looked back out over the grass "Sirius. It's not my name exactly Lady Toharu, but I would be honored if you would refer to me in this way." He guesterd smoothly with one sculpted arm "The kami are rather upset. The absence of that cat at the masters party has caused quite a stir, not so much as our lord's decree of punishment however."  
  
"The party in the story when god invites all of the Zodiac animals to a party and the mouse tricks the cat into being a day late? Is that the party that I was going to last night? What happened to the cat?!" Toharu asked intently eyes full of worry she leaned towards Sirius.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened at the urgency in Toharu's voice and he place one hand on her shoulder causing the girl to freeze at the touch. His hand was so warm and she could feel the weight of it on her shoulder, until now Toharu had been certain this was a dream.but how could a dream be so real? It couldn't could it???  
  
With a sad smile Sirius shook his head and fixed her eyes with his own "The cat.." But Sirius stopped suddenly as a humming filled the air, then lifted her hand and gave the back of it a light kiss. "I'm afraid it's time for you to go back now."  
  
"But wait, you haven't told me what happened to the.."  
  
Toharu's eyes snapped open and she whispered "cat" as she focused on the humming emitting from her alarm clock. Groggily Toharu sat up in bed, then slid out to get dressed and cook breakfast her mind still on Sirius and the dream wondering when was reality a dream and when was the dream reality?' 


End file.
